


Tread Lightly

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Smut, M/M, Softness, Sugar baby jongin, Sugar daddy Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun loves his sugar baby Jongin, and he feels like Jongin loves him too but he treads lightly.





	Tread Lightly

Sehun remembers how he first met Jongin. The CEO of Oh Enterprises was easily a man who could get anything he wanted with the snap of his fingers, money wasn’t an issue, in fact nothing really was. Oh Sehun’s only real issue was stress, and nothing could really take it away. He tried golfing (as recommended by the older men in the industry) which was a crock of shit, then he tried working out which only worked during the work out. Nothing was really cutting it, nothing ever did really. He envied his friend Yixing, CEO of a cellphone company who never seemed stressed, in fact he was always smiling down at his phone or sneaking off to lunches or too busy to have anyone in his office but come out relieved with his tie slightly disheveled.

Yixing had a sugar baby, Sehun was certainly surprised to say the least but not even turned off to the idea. In fact, he had one he liked from the agency, handle name of Kim Kai, bronze skin, full lips, smoldering amber brown eyes and a body so toned and fit, Sehun almost drooled at pictures alone. Kai was definitely pricy but the pictures alone made him so worth it, Sehun was sure of it and he hadn’t even placed an appointment. He decided to ask around about Kai, all the answers were positive except for one who said he didn’t get emotional but Sehun figured that was a good thing.

Kai was rather well known, which Sehun wasn’t turned off from either because he figured Kai was rather exceptional and knew exactly what he was doing. Sehun set up the appointment with Kai, deciding to meet one another at Wine Chateau Lounge. He was adorned in a satin suit, matte black tie with shiny Louis Vuitton’s on his feet with his own hair slicked back. He sat in the comfortable leather sofa chair, back against the cool sofa until he spot the other walk in.

It was evident he did well for himself in his designer clothes, although he didn’t look like slaved away in an office all day. He wore a thin button down with just the front tucked into the black ripped skinnies, the top two buttons were undone exposing the tanned bronzed chest beneath it, black hair parted to the left with bouncy volume to it, his hair appeared rather thick. His brown eyes were lined with kohl, Sehun sat up a little taller as his throat went dry to see the man sauntering directly over to him, taking a seat right in front of him. “I’m Kai, you must be Sehun. Pictures don’t do you justice,” the words oozed out from his honey deep voice, Sehun felt a shiver spiral along his back as he nodded. “Indeed I am, I can say the same to you,” he felt a little smug when he saw the stunning man across him quirk a smile instead of a smirk.

 

To say the least, Kai stuck around for a long time. Sehun eventually figured out that his real name was Jongin and their fuck sessions weren’t really just ‘sessions’ anymore. Granted, he knew he was going about this whole sugar daddy/sugar baby situation incorrectly. From day one he tried taking Jongin on dates or things more domestic, he still hadn’t let up but now Jongin seems to let him and only takes money from Sehun when they fuck. If anything, Sehun treated Jongin like a boyfriend more than a person he pays to fuck with gifts or just paychecks. He learned Jongin was only dependent on his job but when he needed anything? He didn’t depend on anybody, he was strong, fierce, bold, Sehun really adored everything about him.

Sehun adored a lot about Jongin, really. The way he got shy sometimes or laughed too loud while red painted his cheeks in embarrassment about how hard his laugh was. He liked when Jongin came over in pastel colored sweaters and light blue jeans, dirty white sneakers and hair damp from the shower he just took with no makeup on. Or waking up beside him covered in sunlight sheathing in from the white see through curtains making his bronze skin appear kissed by the sun. The hair sweat matted or the tendrils of hair that Sehun could see he tugged on in Jongin’s hair from fucking into him the night before. He liked how Jongin preferred cream in his tea with sugar cubes, how he loathed coffee, how chicken was his go to food, or how he wasn’t much of a breakfast food type of guy or lunch even, but he liked dinner definitely. Sehun liked the way Jongin would stop in the Gangnam district to pet a dog and not even care how people stared at him strange. He liked Jongin, plain and simple, he liked Jongin and liked treating him as a boyfriend.

Although, there was a complication when it came to that. Jongin was scared of love, he was terrified of the concept of giving his all to somebody and get little to nothing in return. He was scared out of his wits of it, Sehun wasn’t ever able to get much out of him since the conversation would shift to something else. He couldn’t help the pits of jealousy that would course through his veins when Jongin would talk about his other clients. He didn’t have a lot, including Sehun he had two more. Jongin gave a bullshit excuse about dropping them when the two started getting comfortable, he knew Jongin got rid of the clients because he favored Sehun. The other two stuck around since Jongin liked their paychecks, Sehun always said he could pay more but Jongin never let him. Sehun never questioned why.

The other two clients were people Sehun actually knew, not personally, but he knew of them. The first one was a high class socialite Huang Zitao who threw exquisite galas and did personal business with Yixing. Zitao told Yixing about his sugar baby pleasures. Thankfully, Jongin picked him up just a month before Sehun did instead of the two year expanse Yixing had known about the sugar baby business. The second client was Park Chanyeol, he knew more about him since Chanyeol was also a CEO but more of a competitor if anything. Sehun wasn’t threatened in the slightest by either since whenever he gets Jongin more comfortable he managed to weasel the information out of him that Jongin only was domestic with Sehun. Only was more boyfriend like to Sehun, only slept over at Sehun’s, only ate meals with him or went out with him, only held hands with him and kissed him without sex. When Sehun remembers that, his jealousy fizzles away and he just smiles to himself in content.

 

Sehun sat in the bistro, Jongin across from him sipping on San Pellegrino with a smile on his lips. His black hair dyed a deep chestnut brown now, adorned in a mustard yellow turtleneck sweater. Jongin ordered a grilled chicken salad with roma tomatoes and Italian vinaigrette. Jongin always ordered this at the bistro unless it was a turkey basil pesto panini with mozzarella cheese on it, toasted and warm. Jongin was on a diet to remain pretty and fit, lithe, toned. Sehun always insisted he was pretty and perfect which the other would shrug off with a blush and shy smile on the full plump lips.

“What’re you thinking about?,” Jongin interrupted his train of thoughts, Jongin sat the drink down on the wooden table, smiling softly. Sehun shook his head, he always said cheesy sappy things but he knew Jongin had a rough night with Chanyeol, he needed to keep it light and airy. “What all I have to do today,” he said quietly, sipping on the citrus soda. The other let out an ‘ooh’ sound of obviously piqued interest, Sehun always liked that Jongin found an interest in his day or what he had to do. “And what do you have to do, Mr. CEO?” In all honesty, Sehun didn’t really have much to do besides boring office work but Jongin didn’t have to know that. “Office work, nothing super interesting,” Sehun said simply.

Their conversation paused for the waiter to set their food down in front of them, Jongin smiled faintly up at him. “Can we have dinner later? I haven’t gotten my fill of you, yet.” Sehun smiled, he knew that was Jongin saying he wanted to see him, be with him, but he wasn’t going to say that he knew that. “Of course, where would you like?” The faint smile turned into a wider one, Sehun’s heart may have picked up a little bit. “You choose, I chose lunch,” Jongin said quietly, stabbing a tomato onto his fork amongst pieces of salad lightly coated in dressing. Sehun poked around at his own food, finally thinking about something besides Jongin.

They had lots of options, he knew Jongin really liked this one Japanese restaurant in the center of Gangnam, but he also liked this one soup place just outside of it. Sehun took into consideration what he wanted, Japanese sounded fine. “Soji sound okay to you?,” he asked, slipping in a piece of chicken into his mouth, watching Jongin nod. “I love that place.” He said simply through a bite of food, even like that Sehun thought he was pretty. “Good, so, still against trying to pursue your real passions?”

Jongin’s ambition in life was to dance, he didn’t like to do anything else but dance or shopping sprees, Sehun knew. Breaking out to be a dancer was hard, especially since Jongin wanted a studio of his own to teach in, but Jongin realized that was an impractical dream even though Sehun told him the opposite. “You bring this dancing up all the time, I’m not gonna do it, Sehun. Trying to get rid of me?” Jongin asked, smiling softly at him before sipping on the drink. Sehun shook his head, he knew if Jongin were to be his and his alone he’d buy Jongin a studio and advertisement or anything he needed to let this dream of his take off. But he didn’t want to blackmail Jongin like that, he didn’t want Jongin to feel pressured like that. “Never, I’d miss you too much,” he said quietly. He watched the red color paint onto Jongin’s cheeks, a sight he’d never get tired of. “I’d miss you, too.”

 

Sehun spent the rest of his day in his office, his assistant Minseok was drilling him hard on getting assignments done. He insisted Sehun do this or that, banned phone calls with Jongin (which is something he always did during work), he ended up getting plenty accomplished but he left the office stressed and tired. He wouldn’t cancel dinner, in fact, simple conversation with Jongin could easily destress him out. He text Jongin, getting a location of where he is to which the other responded promptly at arriving within 20 minutes. Sehun could do that, in fact get there earlier.

He arrived to Soji, requested a table for two as Jongin walked through the door in the same outfit as earlier with a grin on his lips. Sehun saw the sun everyday, but the way Jongin looked at him as he walked through the door seemed brighter. “Hey, missed you, Minseok went on you pretty hard,” Jongin said through a quick chaste kiss on the lips, Sehun smiled at the boyfriend-like action of it all. “Fuck yeah he did, missed you too, threw me off to not be able to call you during work today,” Jongin brought his arms around Sehun’s neck to draw him into a kiss. The kiss was a soft one, lips moving against one another for a few moments. Jongin’s lips tasted like green tea with trails of mint from his toothpaste, mouth warm, lips full, Sehun could swear this was home.

“Threw me off too, I like when you call,” Jongin commented immediately after, lips still lingering over one another. Sehun smiled, bringing his arms around Jongin. “Do you now?” Their conversation got interrupted a few moments after to be shown to their private booth, Jongin always sat first, Sehun second. “I do,” he continued, “a lot actually.” Sehun smiled now, ordering two waters before looking to Jongin. “I have something to tell you, but I don’t want anything to change,” he said quietly, he knew something would change but he had to tell Jongin. He had to get it out since it was starting to ache to keep it in, and well, he wasn’t totally confident in Jongin reacting well but he knew he wouldn’t go away. “What’s that, Sehunnie?” Jongin looked at him, head cocked to the side.

“I love you,” Sehun said, he watched Jongin’s face grow red, lips parted in shock. “You do?” Jongin said quietly, Sehun immediately nodded. “I do, I don’t expect you to say it or feel it back, I just needed you to know.” Jongin nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “I just don’t do relationships.” Sehun smiled faintly, reaching over to put his hand over Jongin’s. “I know, so, don’t worry. Let’s enjoy dinner, okay?” Jongin nodded, smiling now as he leaned down to kiss the back of Sehun’s hand. In Sehun’s mind, that told him everything he needed to know.

 

Jongin came over that night, Sehun always loved when Jongin had a clear schedule for him, especially if it wasn’t an appointment. It only meant, to him, that Jongin wanted to spend time with him even though that was something he already knew. Jongin always went for the bedroom for a change of clothes, always went for the same shirt, always dressed in the same comfortable attire. Sehun followed behind, watching Jongin find his shirt, a soft smile on his lips. “Let me undress you,” Sehun softly spoke, Jongin gave consent through a nod and a shy flustered smile Jongin only reserved for him. Sehun knew when he was getting Kai or Jongin just by the way the male looked at him.

His fingers worked slowly at the button down watching over Jongin’s shoulder to see the tanned chest become more exposed against his pale hands. His fingers glided up now to push the shirt off Jongin’s shoulders as he pressed kisses to Jongin’s neck. The kisses lingered against his skin, Sehun’s fingers rested on Jongin’s biceps as the kisses proceeded along the other’s shoulders. Jongin turned around shortly after with his teeth in between his bottom lip, pink flustered color against his cheeks. Sehun’s thumb brushed against the full bottom lip, slipping his teeth away from the plush lip. As if it were second nature, their lips met in a sultry kiss that was filth on the borderline of sensual. Jongin’s mouth was warm, lips tasted like green tea with remnants of mint coating the tip of his tongue.

Their lips moved together, eager hands stripping one another of their clothes. Once they hit the bed, time blurred together only recollecting the warmth of Jongin’s skin beneath his cool hands or the hot breath from weak pants against his cheek. There were moments when time stood still, such as when Sehun and Jongin panted into their open mouth kiss as he fingered the tan male open beneath him, or when his fingers dipped down the trail of his spine as he fucked into Jongin until his legs were weak and shaking.

Time wasn’t a concept at midnight when the moon poured into the room. The milky silver light shining on Jongin’s skin as he slept peacefully, unknown to the kisses Sehun would press to his nose or on the cheekbones just beneath his closed eyes. His thin fingers combed through the deep brown strands, and even though Jongin always slept over when he could, Sehun wanted this forever. Sehun truly loved Jongin and would do anything to keep him permanently.

 

Jongin made him a black coffee, eggs, and toast, Sehun’s normal breakfast. They exchanged a quick kiss before proceeding onto normal morning routines. Sehun always checked the stocks, then his to-do list that Minseok very tediously abides by, then a quick morning shower before dressing. Jongin managed appointments, grabbed a bowl of yogurt with mixed fruits then to leave to work out. “Any appointments today?,” Sehun asked rather groggily through a bite of eggs.

The sigh Jongin emitted was enough to know that was a yes and the client was Chanyeol, neither of them were a big fan when Chanyeol scheduled an appointment. “Chanyeol, I’ll be busy tonight,” Jongin said quietly, clicking his phone off. “You can always come after,” he tried, supplying the best he could to make it known to Jongin he wanted him there. Even though he confessed to Jongin last night, he still tread lightly. “Maybe, I don’t want you to see me after a night with him,” the voice was small, Sehun didn’t like how small Jongin sounded, almost crestfallen. “I’ll always take care of you, baby.” A pet name that always makes Jongin weak, but only from Sehun. It seemed to work as Jongin’s smile was shy with pink dusting his cheeks.

 

Sehun felt swamped in the office, not even his midday conversation with Jongin could lift his spirits but he was especially down in the dumps when he came home and couldn’t even make a dinner plan with the other. Instead, he ordered take out food while he ate at his desk filling out progress reports or looking over prototype plans, business plans. The whole day was spent staring at reports, papers, names he couldn’t ever place a face to, Jongin was all he could think about making the tasks a hundred times more tedious than they originally meant to be.

The doorbell disrupted him, his phone hadn’t gone off once but he couldn’t remember if it were on silent or not, so he didn’t know if anyone were coming over or forewarned him about getting company. He looked over to the time to see it was late, 11:26 PM, pretty late. Sehun stood up anyway and proceeded out of his office, wandering through the penthouse suite with a sigh, rubbing his eyes as he approached the door. His fingers grasped the door handle and yanked it open to see Jongin.

His eyes were bloodshot, body shaking as he hugged himself with a soft sniffle. “Jongin, baby, come in,” Sehun immediately spoke, stepping aside for Jongin to come inside and immediately made a beeline for the bedroom. “Jongin?” He asked quietly, following behind cautiously after he shut the door, he stepped inside to see Jongin in boxers and his special t-shirt, already curled up in the bed. Sehun’s body dipped against it, fingers running through Jongin’s hair as the other closed his eyes and leaned to his touch. “You know how I miss you during the day?” Jongin asked, voice small and broken, Sehun hated the sound of it. “I do,” he leaned up now to rest his head on the pillow. “You have no idea how much I miss you when I’m with him.” He whispered, Sehun curled closer to Jongin’s body, softly pressing kisses to his forehead.

“I’m here, I’ll take care of you,” Jongin lifted his arm to bring it over Sehun’s torso, leaning in to kiss press soft kisses against his shoulder. “I know you will, you always will, even though I tell you I’m not dependent,” Sehun chuckled out now, leaning to peck his lips. “I know, but I like taking care of you. Have you eaten?” Jongin shook his head, fortunately Sehun always had leftovers so getting Jongin food would be an easy task. He got off the bed and brought back the take out carton with a fork, watching Jongin sit up before scooting to sit on Sehun’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder as he ate the food in silence.

Sehun’s fingers ran through his hair, Jongin humming as he ate with more vigor now. “Have any plans tomorrow?” Sehun asked, Jongin nodded.   
“Zitao, lunchtime appointment though, I’m yours for the rest of the night,” for the first time since that morning, both him and Jongin smiled.

 

Dinner the next night was quiet, mainly because Sehun let out some information about having a headache from Minseok busting his ass at work, making sure he kept on task. He was thankful it was Friday, a long weekend is what he needed and he hoped Jongin could stay with him. “Um, hey,” Sehun looked up to see Jongin, fork not in his hand but on the plate. “Yeah?” He replied, watching Jongin smile with a little hum of relaxation. “Are you busy this weekend? I took it off so, maybe we could do something together.” Sehun felt his headache subside at just the thought alone of being able to be with Jongin for the entirety of the weekend. “We can go to the beach house on Jeju, tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Jongin looked up at him with a look of surprise on his face, one he always had when Sehun mentioned going to the house on Jeju island. They always went there so often that Jongin always had a change of clothes there, things of his he liked for comfort at the beach, that house looked like a shared home in Sehun’s eyes. “Really?” Sehun laughed quietly, nodding at his surprise. “Yeah, tonight or morning?” Jongin clicked on his phone to most likely glance at the time, biting on his bottom lip in thought before speaking. “Morning, early.”

They cleaned up their dinner and hit the bedroom, deciding to sleep sooner rather than later he lay facing Jongin, cupping his cheek as Jongin curled into the touch, turning his head to kiss his palm. It was times like these where Sehun had to snap back into reality, realize the situation at hand that Jongin merely was a sugar baby while Sehun paid him the funds he needed, but he hadn’t paid Jongin as of late. They hadn’t made appointments, the agency only allows payment via appointments, and the way they treated one another. As if Sehun were really his boyfriend, Sehun always fails to mention that for someone who’s terrified of love, Jongin surely does make Sehun believe Jongin loves him. Sehun knew Jongin didn’t have to say it audibly, it was just in the way he treated Sehun, how he was Jongin and never brought his Kai sugar baby persona into anything he did. It was that alone that made Sehun know Jongin loved him, but he still tread lightly.

“You’re stunning,” Sehun whispered out, watching the lashes lift from his tanned cheekbones, humming out now. “You’ve seen yourself, correct?” Jongin retorts, not harshly but rather of amusement at Sehun complimenting him when he’s an adonis on his own. “I have, doesn’t change the fact that you’re stunning.” Jongin leaned closer now, hiding his face in Sehun’s chest while the paler hand rested against the slope of his back. He could feel the rise and fall of his breaths from there, he liked that. “Shut up,” Jongin whined out quietly, making Sehun laugh.

They went silent after that, his hand moving with the falls of his chest waiting until Jongin’s breath evened out. He looked down to see Jongin asleep against his chest, lips slightly parted as his breaths lifted one tendril of hair up, then back down dangling in front of his eyes. He pressed a kiss to his lips, then forehead, “I love you, and I know you love me too. I’ll wait forever for you to admit it, and just be with me.” His voice was barely audible, even if Jongin were slightly awake, the other wouldn’t be able to hear it. It’d just be a secret with him to know, he didn’t even know if Jongin knew.

 

Their flight out in Sehun’s private jet was at 8:30 sharp, it was a bit of a task to get Jongin up and going since he never has been an early morning person, but it wasn’t impossible. The beach house wasn’t large, in fact it looked more like a house the locals would have than a resort. Sehun was sure that’s why Jongin liked it so much, plus they couldn’t get houses like this in Seoul. Jongin immediately changed out of the sweater he had for a long sleeve white button down, comfortable jeans as he padded around the bungalow barefooted.

Sehun smiled at him from the wick couch, leaning back on the sofa cushions with a content smile on his lips as he saw Jongin scroll through his phone. Jongin was always on his phone but he always told Sehun he wasn’t any better, Sehun only smiled and chuckled because that meant Jongin watched his habits. “What’re you looking at?” Sehun asked, not in a nosy tone but of genuine curiosity. “There’s a festival of lights down by the main beach tonight, wanna go?” Jongin looked up, plopping his body down on the couch. “Yeah, of course, sounds great. Anything you wanna do today?”

Jongin shook his head, then nodded, then back to shaking his head with a shy giggle leaving his lips. “I already chose for tonight, what do you wanna do today?” Sehun stared over at Jongin, fingers brushing against his cheekbones to move the hair away from his eyes. “Anything with you would do, maybe get some ice cream? Break you from that diet for once,” Sehun chuckled making Jongin laugh. He leaned forward to capture that laugh into a kiss, mint from the toothpaste lingered in his mouth from this morning but he loved it, he loved how it always lingered. Jongin’s lips were like a home, warm and always inviting Sehun to come back to them when he was gone for too long. Sehun felt like five minutes was too long though, if he had the option he’d kiss Jongin every minute of the day.

Jongin giggled into the kiss, making Sehun sigh in content as he pulled back a little, forehead resting against his. “What was that for?” Jongin asked with a blush dark on his cheeks, Sehun smiled, he knew Jongin loved it. “I love kissing you, ‘specially when you laugh. So, sound like a deal?” Jongin looked at Sehun’s eyes, staring into them like he always did, he knew Jongin was thinking about something nice about Sehun since he usually followed it with a compliment when he looked like this. “Yeah, you’re handsome by the way, it’s almost stupid,” Jongin said quietly, pulling away and smacked lightly at Sehun’s thigh, “Well c’mon then, let’s break my diet I work so hard to keep.”

 

As expected, Jongin got green tea ice cream while Sehun opted for orange sherbet. Jongin’s favorite tea is green tea, Sehun’s always been a fan of citrus, it shows in their ice cream choices. The ice cream shop was on the boardwalk of Jeju, they walked around talking about anything and everything. Sehun noticed how their conversations come easily, naturally, as if there were no need to lull or think of what to converse about. They talked about space and time, life or death, politics, economics, the environment, plans for the week, ideas of the future and what it could possibly hold, even why their favorite colors were their favorite colors, etc. Sehun always loved listening to Jongin talk since he could bounce a conversation, he wasn’t stupid, in fact he knew Jongin’s grade in his university he attended at one point qualified him to be a Valedictorian graduate. Jongin was a Valedictorian, outshining every dance major there was, Sehun always frowned at the potential dying in a ditch somewhere because Jongin’s dream wasn’t attainable.

He always told Jongin the opposite, made subtle offers to help if Jongin could ever accept it. Something Sehun loved about the other man was how independent he was, even if his independence brought him stubbornness. Jongin’s fierce independence meant he had to do everything on his own, he heard Jongin’s story only once, and it all made sense to him. Jongin had an ex boyfriend during college, his boyfriend’s name was always omitted and was only called ‘Chen’, Sehun knew that was a fake name but never commented. Chen and Jongin were together for a while, so he was told, they got an apartment together, saved money together, did everything together. Jongin gave his all, which Sehun believed, but Jongin always sensed something was off. Chen supported Jongin’s dreams of owning a dance studio, it’s why they saved so much money and with Chen’s dream of being a therapist, they’d have plenty of money to open it. It was a life they planned together, a life that was almost picturesque if Jongin ignored the off feeling in his body about his ex boyfriend. The framed picture of a life of perfection was shattered on the floor like broken glass when Jongin came home to see his boyfriend fucking another man. He never got the name, he took half of his savings and left within the week to move in with his current roommate Kyungsoo.

Sehun understood his fear of love after the story, he understood why he’s so independent because he depended on somebody and they broke the trust apart. Sehun couldn’t tell if Jongin could trust him, but judging by how he didn’t run away when Sehun told him he loved him or was so comfortable being openly domestic with him, he could safely be open with Sehun about everything and anything. He tried his best to let Jongin be comfortable, it took a little longer but Jongin treated him like a boyfriend more than anything and like Sehun already figured out, Jongin loved him. Jongin would figure out soon that he could depend on Sehun, and his dreams would be fulfilled to whatever he could dream of and more.

 

The festival of lights down on the beach was beautiful, people built sand castles and decorated them with a string of digital candle paper lanterns. Lights were strung on wooden poles made of palms, lights strung above them like a canopy that was almost as bright as the stars, they were beautiful, but Sehun seeing Jongin smile was more than beautiful. He was ethereal.

Sehun sat in the bed, he watched Jongin’s hair fall in front of his eyes, looking through his phone as what he recognized as his sugar baby app for an appointment. “Appointment?” Sehun asked, scooting over to Jongin who was on the edge of the bed, legs draping on either side of him with arms around his waist. Jongin immediately leaned back into Sehun, nodding with a small sigh. “Monday night, Chanyeol.” Sehun grimaced, kissing his temple then down his cheek a few times. “You know you can always come over after right?” Jongin nodded, turning his head to look at Sehun who had his chin rested on his shoulder, smiling softly. “Think I will, thank you.”

Sehun pulled him to bed, lathering soft kisses to his exposed skin trailing the expanse his body, stopping at the jutting hipbones to linger his lips there, hot breath hitting his skin. “Sehun-ah,” Jongin voiced in a whisper, making Sehun pull up to look at the other, hair askew against the white pillow case with a lazy smile on his face with kiss bruised lips in the color red, swollen from their make out session just before Sehun kissed along his body. “Baby?” Jongin giggled at the pet name, lifting his hand to have Sehun gestured over to him. With a chuckle, he lifted himself back up to rest his forehead against Jongin, knees straddling on either side of his thighs. “Yeah?” He asked quietly, looking at Jongin who seemed to just stare at him, admiring, as if he had never seen Sehun so up close before.

His plush lips parted to speak, Sehun thinks, but they closed again with a shake of his head, murmuring just above a whisper. “Nothing, just like looking at you,” Sehun nodded very faint to not move their heads, he knew Jongin knew now, but still Sehun tread lightly. He didn’t push Jongin, he knew something would push Jongin to telling him soon enough, he knew something would realize Sehun wouldn’t do what Chen did to him. Jongin would know that Sehun would be his home, and he’d be safe.

 

Sunday was spent in the sheets, ruining them as many times as they could with breaks in between. Sehun insisted he pay Jongin for at least one time, to which Jongin was okay with since it was only the one out of the countless times they had sex. Now Sehun sat in the office, filling out paperwork Minseok had sent in there with the threat of revoking the midday call if he didn’t get this done within the hour. Sehun liked his assistant, really he did, but if Minseok took away his midday call with Jongin before his appointment with Chanyeol he’d have to fight.

He managed to file them in, picked up his phone and rang Jongin who always answered on the second dial tone. “Baby, hi,” Jongin answered immediately, the pet name made Sehun blush and the smile showed clear in his voice. “Hi, how’s your day going?” He heard the wind rustle in the background, he assumed Jongin was out shopping since that was a hobby of his. “Great! I got some Louis Vuitton stuff and Armani.” Sehun snorted quietly, mumbling into the phone as he leaned back in his office chair, “model for me tomorrow if you’re in the mood?”

Jongin giggled at that, only making Sehun smile more. “I always do, baby listen I have to go, I’m meeting Baekhyun for lunch, I, uh, I’ll see you later.” Sehun hummed and bid his goodbye, Baekhyun is Yixing’s sugar baby, a loud brat he was very familiar with. He went back to working, sighing out now at the thought of Jongin’s appointment with Chanyeol. It wasn’t a sigh of jealousy, but a sigh of worry and an unsettled feeling hanging in his stomach. He always worried when Jongin saw Chanyeol, mainly because Chanyeol was always a tad too rough but Jongin got paid from him more than Sehun ever thought possible, he understood why he kept going back. Money for a sugar baby is important, he just hopes one day he has the opportunity to show Jongin he can take care of him and be with him as boyfriends, live together, never have to worry about anything again and only feel Sehun’s hands on him in soft touches.

 

He ordered pizza for dinner, left half the box for Jongin when he came over, it was later than last time. He was awake now at 12:17 in the morning, sitting on the couch staring at the door or checking his phone. Appointments with Chanyeol never ran this late, anxiety pooled in his stomach like a cloak of nausea but he sighed out in relief when the doorbell rang. He jumped up, ran over to the door to open it unveiling a crying Jongin, hair a mess, red marks around his throat and a scratch mark he could see peeking out from his shoulder.

“Jesus, come in,” Sehun ushered Jongin in, leading him to the bedroom but Jongin didn’t go straight for the shirt, instead he stared at Sehun hopelessly scared. “I don’t want you to look at me,” he whispered, Sehun stepped over to him and pressed soft kisses beneath his eyes on the wet cheeks, whispering against them. “I’m sure you’re beautiful all the same.” Jongin nodded very hesitantly, not able to provide a smile physically but Sehun saw it meet in his eyes. He stripped off the disheveled white button down, his chest was fine until he turned around to see scratch marks down the slope of his back. He unbuttoned his jeans, commando which was unusual for him.

A red welt of a hand imprinted on Jongin’s butt, Sehun felt his eyes water now as he even managed to see a few bruises forming on Jongin’s hipbones before he slipped on the boxers and shirt, turning around to look at Jongin. “We have a safe word,” Jongin said quietly, sitting down on the bed as he wiped at his eyes with a sigh. “Our safe word is eclipse, we had to establish one because of how rough he is. It’s why I don’t like him, I put up a good front during because I can take it but after I feel so wasted, so used, it’s what makes me cry.” Sehun nodded, reaching up to brush away the stray tears with the soft pad of his thumb.

“Tonight, he didn’t listen to the safe word. He was mad at me, he said he could tell something or someone was always in my mind and I never had his full attention. He punished me, he hurt me, that was the most unsafe I’ve ever felt in my life,” the words hung heavy in the air, making Sehun breathe out slowly. “Then I came to you, and I look at you, I feel safe. You’d never do that to me, you make me feel safe, I depend on you more than I really knew and I think it took him to make me see that I depend on you like a partner, a boyfriend. I guess what I’m trying to say is that, I love you too.” Jongin finished, looking over at Sehun with a weary tired smile on his face, but the smile in his eyes was brighter than the sun.

“I love you very much, Jongin. I can take care of you, get you that dance studio you’ve always dreamed of I promise you I will.” Jongin shook his head with a dry laugh leaving his mouth now, looking away just a few short moments after. “I can’t do that to you, Sehun, that’s such a burden.” Sehun shook his head now, turning on the bed and gently held Jongin’s cheeks in his hands. “I love everything about you, I’d give anything to see you happy, to have you be officially mine and not a sugar baby, to see your dreams come true. You are never a burden, you’re the light of my life.”  
Jongin stared at him for a few moments, trying to decide if whatever Sehun was saying was real. Jongin leaned into his hand, turning his head now to kiss his cheek. “And you won’t get tired of me?” Sehun shook his head, lips curled into a friendly smile. “I want to spend all the time in the world with you, trust me, be mine officially, live with me, let me take care of you.” Jongin stared at him for a few moments longer, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips with a whisper, “yeah, okay. I love you.” Sehun pressed the kiss back, resting his forehead against the other’s. “And I love you.”

 

_Two years later_

 

It was dinner time now, Jongin was effectively worn out from his lessons at the studio. Kim Kai’s dancing studio was crazy successful, in fact he was the most well known studio in Seoul. He watched Jongin lay on the couch with the plate of pizza sat square on his chest, lifting it lazily to chuck the slice into his mouth or laugh at whatever was on TV. It was Friday, both parties were off for the weekend, Sehun had a plan for it but he had to have Jongin agree to Jeju first. “Hey, baby,” Sehun called out, walking over to the couch and lifted his tanned legs, plopping down on the couch and let them rest against his lap.

“Yes angel?” Jongin asked, sitting up slightly as he propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled faintly, Sehun looked over at Jongin with a little grin on his lips, his boyfriend was excruciatingly beautiful, especially when he was happy. “Want to go to Jeju in the morning?” Jongin immediately nodded, sitting up fully to press a chaste kiss to Sehun’s lips, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Of course, what’s the occasion?”

Sehun shook his head, fingers fiddling over the engagement ring in his pocket as he smiled softly at Jongin, staring into the soft brown fond eyes. “Just wanna go, is all.” He gave it a little squeeze and brushed his fingers through Jongin’s hair, thinking through how exactly to sweep Jongin off his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> ... sorry chanyeol and jongdae for making you not the greatest characters i just needed one tall person n i wanted implied chenkai


End file.
